The disclosure relates to a device for retaining a foot or boot on a sports apparatus. In particular, the disclosure relates to a binding for receiving and retaining a foot or boot onto a sports apparatus such as a sports board.
A typical sports board binding includes a base plate (also known as a chassis) to support the sole of a user's foot or boot. Some bindings include a rear support element, or highback, that is positioned at the rear of the binding for supporting the user's lower leg. A connection member (such as a linkage cable) connects to the base plate to the highback. The connection member limits rearward rotation of the rear support element. In this manner, the highback enables the transmission of sensory information and energy between the user and the binding such that the lower leg can transmit or receive forces during the operation of the sports apparatus.
Given that the highback transmits such sensory information to the user, it can be highly desirable for the highback to conform to particular aspects of the user's leg, such as leg geometry. The particular physical characteristics of a user, in particular, the user's size, weight, and shoe size can influence the transmission of such sensory information. In addition, it is desirable for the highback to conform to the user's particular preference and particular steering style, which also affects the transmission of sensory information. Otherwise, the transmission of sensory information may not always occur with the greatest efficiency or effectiveness.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for sports board binding that can be particularly adapted to a user's geometry and riding style.